This invention relates to an aqueous hair dressing composition that provides good hair styling and manageability properties without tackiness. Since hair dressing compositions are usually applied by hand, tackiness or stickiness is an unpleasant and undesirable property for hair dressing compositions to have.
Hair dressing compositions are known in the art. They are usually solutions containing a hair styling or holding polymer in a suitable vehicle such as alcohol and/or water along with auxiliary conditioning agents such as silicones, esters, and the like, to provide the required film forming properties. In such compositions, the styling resins provide the desired hair styling properties whereas the auxiliary conditioning agents are there to modify the film properties to make them pliable and hair manageable. Hair dressing compositions are applied by placing a small amount in the palm of the hands, spreading evenly by rubbing the palms together, and applying the composition to the hair. Since the product is applied with the users"" hands, a common complaint of such compositions are that they are very tacky and sticky. It is this stickiness that is responsible for the good styling that compositions provide. Polymers having less stickiness are available, but they do not have the desired film forming properties. Also, the tackiness of the high film formers can be modified by the use of auxiliary ingredients such as silicones and esters, but the addition of these compounds detracts from the styling properties. To overcome some of these drawbacks, formulators have also attempted to put these resins into emulsions where the water base containing the styling resins is emulsified in the oil phase containing silicones or oils. While these compositions have improved non-sticky properties they still effect the styling properties of the resin. Hair styling compositions described above are available in the commercial market under trade names such as BRYLCREAM, ALBERTO VO5. They are also described in various text books such as Harry""s Cosmetology.
The present invention is directed to an aqueous hair dressing or hair styling composition which comprises from about 1.5 to about 5.0 weight % polyquat 37 also known as polyquaternium 37/propylene glycol dicaprylate dicaprate and ppg-1 trideceth-6, also sold as Salcare SC96. Salcare SC96 is supplied as 48-52% active in a carrier ester. The weight per cents Salcare SC96 discussed herein are as supplied in the carrier solution.
Preferred ranges of Salcare SC 96 are from about 1.5 to about 4.0 weight %, and 2.0 to about 4.0 weight % and 3.0 to about 5.0 weight %.
The invention also relates to a method for styling or dressing the hair which comprises application to the hair of the compositions of the invention.
An object of the present invention is to provide hair dressing or hair styling compositions with good hair styling properties but without stickiness to the hands. A second object of the invention is to provide a range of compositions where the styling properties can be varied depending upon the needs of the individual hair types while maintaining the nonsticky profile. A third object of the invention is to provide hair dressing or styling compositions for individuals with high styling needs which can be obtained by using higher polymer levels (Salcare SC96) and also auxiliary detackifying agents so as to lower the stickiness of the resulting compositions. A fourth object of the invention is a composition which can be used on hair and the hair does not develop static. A fifth object of the invention is to provide a composition which can be used to dress thin hair so that the resulting thin hair has no flyaway tendencies. A sixth object of the invention is to provide a composition, which when used on hair that is exposed to high humidity or is either prewet or wet, does not cause the hair to feel sticky.